From Yesterday
by CharmyPI-5 the VIII
Summary: It's been 3 years since Sam and Robin fought Votlrum, but when the blackouts come back. Sam finds herself turning to a unlikely ally for help..but will her decision end up killing her?
1. Epilouge

Epilogue

How did it ever come down to this?

The Titans, the people who had takes her in were scattered around her, unmoving. There blood stained her hands, but she found herself praying for there life….despite the piercing pain that seemed to fill every nerve of her body… but the tears were not caused by that.

By will beyond her own, she was forced forward, towards the Leader, Robin, who now lay in front of her. He struggled ot get up but his muscles were weak from the electric pulses, "S-s-am."

She felt tears start to pour out of her eyes, she could already see what her so called 'master' wanted her to do,"Please….I-I- don't want to hurt them…just kill me insteade…please…"never before had she been forced to beg…

But the man in the shadows raised his hand again, and she did the same slowly. Lighting started to crackle on her skin, as it grew brighter…

Robin, looked her straight in her crystal blue eyes, the feeling thickened in her stomache…"I-I-I love youu…" she whispered quietly

"I love you to…"

Suddenly there was the flash of lighting and screaming of pain.

(what do ya think? Well please tell me by reviewing!! This is the 3quel!!)


	2. Graduation Drama

Chapter 1

2 years later

The Day was perfect. The sky, having been crowded by clouds for many months, had finally opend up and the bright blue sky was smiling down on Gotham, it's warmth a fresh change to the usual gloom. Not that it stil wasn't there, but today (like on few other days a year) it was rivaled with teh feeling of happiness.

Where did it come from? Gotham University, but the compus was quiet and a sign reading 'Congratulations' whispered in the wind, inside was silent save for the equally quiet whispers of eager family members adn friends as they awaited the long anticipated ring of there loved ones names to come get there diploma.

In the crowd today, sat a young girl, well not girl now more woman. 17 year old Samantha Wayne, plain baby blue dress covering her down to teh knees. Even though she was still quite short, seh could make up for it with now muscles , not bulky they gave a the clear warning to anyone who had thoughts of taking advantage of her. Her hair barely changed but her eyes were wiser, happier. The 4 seats left and right to her were empty (despite many attempts by flirters and old guys ot take them) as she awaited her 'family'. But, as usual, they were late.

Shocker.

Finally she heard footsteps and looked up in time to see another young woman with light grey hair, who was quite taller then her, and a aged man, his hair white adn back straight but his eyes told the tale of someone who had seen alot. Sam smiled and stood up, letting them through,"I"m glad you were able to find me."

Alfred, just smiled,"You don't exactly blend into the crowd too well my dear, your eyes always give you away." clinging ot the arm Gwen, they took to the seats on her left, he noticed Sam looking back the way they had come,as though expecting, he put his hnad on her arm,"Dont' worry dear girl, they'll be here. They usually come dramatically late."

"I know Alfred, but they're always late when we do stuff..."

"I know, but they wouldn't miss your brothers graduation for the world. Trust me." he smiled kindly

Sam smiled back, even though she had only known her family for 3 years, she had hoped seh'd get used to there ways. But that was almsot impossible...what with your father beign Batman and your boyfriend Robin ( a name he had been thinking of changing).

The sound of instruments sounded up and the obsenely old dean came up, giving his speechabotu how much he appreciated there attendence (not as much as there donations) and admired the students perserverence. But Sam didnt' listen, not even when they started to call names up, she'd just look and give asmall applauce before turning her attention to it entirely.

When the 'T''s she felt a elbow touch hers gently, seh idnd't have ot look to know who it was bt she did anyway. "Bout time."

Tim (Robin he was known more commonly as) just smiled,"We'd been here sooner hadn't KIller Moths' monolouge been so long." with out his mask his green eyes were free to show emotion, and his black hair had grown longer. HEr father sat on his other side, looking as though he had always been there and not like a guilty 'time blind' father.

Sam couldn't help but smile though, hugging his amr gently,'"Atleast your here now."

Teh name rang out,"Wayne, Ryan Thomas! Bachelors Degree in HIstory, Full HOnors!"

Her familiar older brother walked across stage, many of her fellow heroes thought it amazing that he juggled his justice side wihe school duties, and passed with honor. Sam didnt' find it to unbelievable, he was a Wayne.

Ryan turned and made eye contact with his family waving. Sam waved back, when, all of a sudden, everything soudned muffled, seh lights slurred and the room seemd to spin, seh couldnt' hear the instruments, or applause. all drowned out by a painful ringing echoing through ehr brain...why was the world fading...then she found herself slipping off of the seat and onto the carpet, a few muffled surprises filled the room.

IT took a few moments, but the rinigng went away adn everything came back, her family was knelt by her, Ryan holding her up,"sis! Sam! ARe you ok? Can you hear me?!"

Sam shook the pain away then nodded, noticign the whole room seemed to be fixated on her. DEtermined nto to ruin the day, seh sat up, waving to them,"I'm ok. Really." she smiled at ehr brtoher

ryan gave her another glance then leapt back dwon to the stage (which made Sma wonder how he had gotten there so quickly). and the family sat down. Noticing the equally nervouse family seh smiled at them too, and they settled back to applauce for ryan.

Sam applauced too, but the nagging pain kept coming back, that's when seh realized it was a vague whisper...a voice...that kept echoing back at her...

"I found you..."

--

well?! what do you think! Pleae review cause otherwise i'll never know!


	3. It Begins again

Chapter 2

Wayne Manor was alight with celebration, the crowd that had gathered for Ryan at the University had made it's way home. Where rows of tables and food had been placed under tarps outside to take advantage of the weather.

Sam felt at home around the smiling faces, she recognized some heroes but others were just regular friends. This was probably the only way that they could enter-twine so easily. She never really understood the difficulty of hiding a secret identity, she thought as she piled chicken wings onto her plate, there was only one person she had to hide it from...her hand fell from the spatula as her mind drifted off to when she didn't' have friends.... back when she was living with Aunt Jonas. The woman who pretended to be her mother al her life....until she was taken away for mental problems.

It wasn't' that Sam wasn't mad at Jonas for that, but she was still the only mother she knew. Everything she thought a mother should be, protecting, and loving.... but a lie nonetheless. Sam probably should of realized a long time ago she wasn't really her mother, there were signs. (The fact that Jonas would break down at random times screaming at her and hitting her). But she supposed that she wanted to believe it...after what her Uncle had done...her eyes turned distant.

"Sam?"

She jumped and turned around, Robin stood there, a worried look on his face,"' You feeling OK?"

She just smiled," Just preoccupied I guess..."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing don't worry." she turned to walk away

"Was is the device?"

Sam froze, then turned to look at them, the device he was referring to was the one in her head, created by Slade hired by Voltrum. Even though it had been years since it was last used against her, she could still feel pain from it...and she knew exactly what Robin was thinking. she strolled forward and hugged him around the neck, giving him a peck on the forehead, "It wasn't anything bad...everyone who could of used it is locked up remember?"

Robin, nodded, draping his arm around her waist as a hug and rested his cheek against her forehead "I still worry...A locked up animal is more dangerous then a free one."

"He can't hurt anyone anymore, don't worry."

"He's unpredictable, no one like that is a simple case....he gave up...."

"You keep saying that."

" Cause he did...the night the JLU and TT cornered him...he just raised his hands and said he surrendered, and I could see by the look of his eye that he was smiling...he wanted to be captured..."

Sam couldn't argue with him there, the first time she ever met Slade he had saved her from his Voltrum ((his temporary partner)) and the SECOND time he saved her again and healed her injuries.... after the incidents he went back to robin's definition of 'normal'. But there had been many times when he had tried his mind games on her...they were almost hard to push away...she raised her head to look at Robin again, "He's' in jail. Don't' worry"

Robin just gave her a sad smile "It sounds like your saying that more to yourself then anyone else…."

Sam allowed her head to droop slightly, going over what he had said.......

---

A day later, the T-jet (a smaller form of transportation that resembled arrow) landed at the Towers pad, there many friends were there to greet them. Which Sam did the same back with open arms. Over the years, you wouldn't' think the titans had changed, but they had in some ways, Starfires' hair was now starting to curl, Ravens hair was not to her shoulders, but the bangs still longer, BB had finally started brushing his hair (or his definition of brushing which included lots and lots of spiky gel) and Cyborg was still Cyborg, who was growing a pretty cool soul patch on his chin. And Kid Flash had grown his hair out to chin length (everyone always accused him of copying Aqualad)

Despite the lack of blood, this family had become one she was closest to, she had grown to love their strengths and flaws and individuality. Unfortunately Raven still gave her the '""I'm watching you""' look when she hugged Starfire. But she was used to it.

The group took the party inside, while Raven was filling in Robin on the crimes that had occurred in the few day period of absence, Cyborg and Kid Flash were telling the girl about there 24 hour 99 lap race on the Game Station. (A game Sam was no longer aloud to play due to the fact she kept going into the computer and winning). And how that they didn't have a winner due to the fact the Tower overloaded again. An occurrence which they didn't' blame anyone ((Beast Boy)).

The whole while Sam smiled and nodded, even though they were so close to adulthood they wouldn't' be considered teens for long, none of them had failed in there Child-like optimism and jokes. A trait Sam always held dear. She reached over to take a drink of water ((while Cyborg was describing the miles of meat they had piled down BB's throat in punishment)) her arm suddenly jerked to the side and knocked it over. She brushed it off, getting a towel to dry it up when it happened again, this time her leg, which stopped in mid stroll and she fell on her knee, dropping the glass again.

Sam stood up and looked around in panic...hoping no one had seen. Luckily no one did, it wouldn't' matter if they did anyway, nothing was wrong, just muscle spasms. So she told herself

--

Needles.

They hung, swung, from their place on the ceiling like the feeling of Foreboding. Tight chords bound down Sams' wrists; the room around was black save for the light that hung from the accursed needles. A man came from the shadow, taking a needle from the ceiling, Sam found herself pulling against the bounds as the man grew closer...she had to get away...she couldn't let this happen again!

The man grabbed her face and turned to face him "My dear I promise. This wont hurt for long...just bite down on this..." he forced a piece of wood into her mouth; she gagged on the shaving and could only watch as the needle came closer...touching her skin. Sam squeezed her eyes shut praying it would all go away

"Sam..."

Another voice?! This one sounded different though, urgent, SCARED.

"SAM WAKE UP!! YOU'RE GOING OT KILL HIM!"

Sam was torn from the metal slab back into life her eyes shooting open. The world around her was blurry, but she could feel heat on her arms...blue energy blurs bounced off the walls mixing with other nauseating colors...that's when she noticed her hands had a hold of something warm...and metal?! She panicked, shoving the thing away and falling on her back and backed way, her whole body shaking and something warm running down her arms.

Something red and green knelt by her, putting her glasses on her face and the world became clear and terror in her heart.

She was sitting in the middle of a hallway, the walls were bent into contortion shapes, but still holding the room up, energy had broken from wires and were now dancing free and wildly as Raven tried to contain them.

Wait Raven? The other Titans were there?! Now she could see them, bruised and scarred, looking on her as though she was a monster...that's when she saw who was laying on the ground...whose blood was on her hands...

Cyborg was laying there, his metal arm twisted and broken, his mechanical eye destroyed...his chest open, she could see his Heart beat weakly...trying to cling to life...as his body flickered from blue to gray.

Sam looked from their faces, her mind full of confusion and questions, what was going on? Why was this happening?! She turned away, gagging on her nusaeu before grabbing her head. Screaming loud into the night.

***

( (I know, usually my stories are a lot slower, I just couldn't' do this one like that though))


End file.
